pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ditto
|dexmokalos=138 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=373 |gen=Generation I |species=Transform Pokémon |egg1=Ditto |body=01 |type=Normal |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=8.8 lbs. |metweight=4.0 kg |ability=Limber |dw=Imposter |color=Purple }} Ditto (Japanese: メタモン Metamon), is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Ditto is a unique Pokémon because it can breed with any Pokémon in a Day Care Center regardless of its gender, except for another Ditto, Legendary Pokémon (except for Manaphy and Phione), Unown, Nidoqueen, Nidorina, and Baby Pokémon. Biology Appearance Ditto's appearance is very plain. It is a simple, pinkish-purple, amorphous blob, with two small dots as eyes and a long, curved mouth. Behavior Ditto will transform into anything it sees, even inanimate objects. When it sees an enemy, it will change its DNA code to match theirs. It avoid being attacked while sleeping by changing its appearance to look like a rock. While trying to transform into something from memory, it will get details wrong. They will try to befriend other Pokémon by transforming into one of their kind. However, they are hostile to each other. Natural abilities Ditto is capable of transforming itself into anything perfectly. However, it only knows one move, Transform, and when battling, it will transform into the opponent's Pokémon. In the anime and the movies, it has been shown that it will keep its face if it transforms into a human, and when it transforms into a large Pokémon, it will be smaller. Its transformation will fail if it is made to laugh. Some Ditto are better at transforming than others. They are hermaphroditic and can breed with any breedable Pokémon. Evolution Ditto does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. |-| Generation I= This Pokémon learns no moves by TM. Breeding Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Breeding. Tutoring Generation VII= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation VI= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation V= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation IV= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation III= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Appearances Anime Duplica's Ditto|Mini-Dit}} Ditto's first appearance was in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion, wherein a Trainer named Duplica owned one. *Duplica's Ditto *Mini-Dit *Drake's Ditto *Ditto 1 *Ditto 2 Movie Howard Clifford's Ditto is the true secondary main antagonist of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu. It is genetically-modified to be able to evolve beyond Pokémon, such as humans, but was forced to wear sunglasses to hide its bidding eyes when disguising as a human. Its first main disguise as a human was Ms. Norman, even impersonating Howard’s own son Roger Clifford, and the intern reporter Lucy Stevens. Trivia *In Generation IV, it's possible for Ditto to learn copied moves permanently by transforming into a Pokémon which knows Sketch, such as Smeargle. *A battle between two Ditto would be perpetual, as the only move that they know is Transform. The reason that this occurs is when one Ditto uses Transform, it will restore the PP on its own move, thus allowing it to Transform into the other Ditto forever. This is possibly the reason why no Trainers in any main series game have a Ditto in their party, in case the player has one. *Ditto's cry is known to be the same as Poliwag's in the game series. *Ditto used to be the only non-legendary Pokémon that can transform into any other Pokémon, up until Zorua and Zoroark were introduced in Generation V. *Ditto is one of the few Pokémon whose name is an actual word, along with Gloom, Electrode, Golem, Slowpoke and Persian, among others. **Ditto's dictionary definition is "to duplicate". *In Pokémon Red, Ditto is found in the Pokémon Mansion, which is the lab where Mewtwo's experimentation was being done. *Ditto has its own Japanese song on the Japanese Pokémon Youtube Channel. Two versions can be seen here and here. *Ditto is one of the few Pokémon with perfectly balanced stats (all of its stats are 48). *Strangely, Ditto is the only Pokémon with its own Egg group (Ditto). This also makes it the only Pokemon with a single Egg Group that is unique. *In the Beta release of ''Gold & Silver'', Ditto was supposed to have an evolution (or pre evolution; it's hard to tell which one it was) known as Animon, but it was scrapped in the final game. *In Super Smash Bros., Ditto is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Transform. *Ditto and Unown are the only genderless Pokémon that are not Legendary or Mythical and also can't be hatched from eggs. *A battle between two Ditto will theoretically last forever, as it's only move is Transform. *Ditto and Mew are the same exact height, weight, and Pokédex color. Origin In an interview, it was said that Ditto was based on a smily emoticon. It shares traits with single-called organisms. Name origin Ditto means either "I agree" or "copy". Gallery 132Ditto OS anime.png 132Ditto OS anime 2.png 132Ditto AG anime.png 132Ditto Dream.png 132Ditto Dream 2.png 132Ditto Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 132Ditto Pokemon Stadium.png 132Ditto Pokémon HOME.png Ditto-GO.png Ditto_GO_Shiny.png DittoSprite.png ShinyDittoShiny.png SSBUDitto.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon